thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Dodge
Jamie Dodge is a Mentor character created by Yoonie. Please do not steal her information, lunaii or real life picture. She is the Mentor for the District 8 tributes. 'Jamie Dodge' Age: 20 District: 8 Gender: Female Picture: Lunaii: Personality: Jamie is a woman with broken morals. She is a drunk, and someone you wouldn´t want to be seen together with. She isn´t especially mean-spirited or anything, but she is not very responsible and doesn´t know when it´s time to stop. Jamie is a freak for some, while a loyal, but often irresponsible friend for others. How she won her games: Jamie was reaped for the Hunger Games. She didn´t stand out at all amonst all the other tributes, until the Chariots. That year, District 8 had recruited a brand-new stylist, a rookie. However, the gamle proved to be well worth the risk, as it resulted in the most legendary Chariot District 8 had ever had. From the on, Jamie and her District partner Sebastian got showered in sponsors. They got both urged on to train hard and create an impression like they were career tributes and big threaths. Sebastian was a lot better at the act than Jamie, who didn´t fool anyone in training. The careers didn´t even look at her as more than a free kill. Even so, she did get a respectable seven as a score. She showed the Gamemakers her skills with spears, and without meaning to came out as looking a lot more like she knew what she was doing than she acually was. Still, the Capitol noticed her more for her legendary Chariot ride than anything else, and her interview was alright at the very least. Sebastian got an eight, which got him noticed a lot more than Jamie. Still, he did not join the careers and instead allied with Jamie. At the bloodbath, they barely managed to get away from the District 6 male who almost scewered them both with his javelins. They both got some knives for protection, but nothing else from the bloodbath. Overall, it was a very dull opening day for the games. The next few days were equally boring, and the Gamemakers realized they had to do something drastic soon. They decided to slowly flood the arena during the night rainstorm. Some tributes were dead before they even woke up. Others, like Jamie and Sebastian, got away by sheer instinct and escaped higher up in the mountains. Overall thirteen tributes died in the rainstorm, leaving six left to fight for the crown. A feast was announched, but Jamie and Sebastian decided to stay behind. They were shocked to find out that all of the remaining tributes had died at the Feast, and that they were the only ones left. Jamie started to cry and whine, praying to Sebastian that he´d spare her and they could instead split up. Sebastian pretended to agree, but during the next night he stayed away and tried to stab Jamie in the back in her sleep. But Jamie had also been doing her own mind games, she was wide awake and jumped out of his reach. Then while he was still surprised, she planted her knife in his skull and his body tumpled down the mountainside, and Jamie was crowned Victor. Mentoring style: Jamie will help her tributes in every way she can, at least, when she is sober enough to remember what she is even doing in the Capitol. She has a very strong addiction to alcohol, and will more than often sneak away to party in the Capitol instead of doing her duties. Even though it might appears as though she has given up, she really is trying her best at staying off the booze. In the Games, Jamie is careful to intruct her tributes not to take chances, but instead prioritize safety and survival. Category:Characters Category:Mentors Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:Yoonie